


Float Your Boat

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Implied Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are newly married, passionately in love, and on their honeymoon at Niagara Falls. They spend a lot of time sexing each other up and making each other laugh. Peeta thinks it’s a portent. Katniss doesn’t know what that word means. It’s really a perfect marriage.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Float Your Boat

**Author's Note:**

> The time has come. Honeymoon-at-Niagara-Falls!Everlark is here. Thanks to the anon who requested "Honeymoon!Everlark at Niagra Falls prompt, rated E maybe?", and @lovely-tothe-bone for tagging me. As for @mega-aulover and @everybirdfellsilent, y’all are awesome cheerleaders and wonderful humans. I hope you laugh at this as much as I did as I wrote it. Also, kudos to @xerxia31 for giving this an extra set of eyes and catching some continuity issues. Heart eyes at you! The title is inspired by a recent news story about Niagara Falls, which is referenced later in the story. Also, did I mention this is pretty much porn without plot? Because, yeah…

“Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. We’re so glad you’re joining us here for your honeymoon.”

Peeta nodded, but he didn’t bother to move his eyes away from his wife’s (_his wife’s!_) face. Katniss flushed and ducked her head, but her lips curved into a wide smile that made his chest hurt. They’d been married for all of fifteen hours, and he couldn’t wait to get back to what they’d so enthusiastically engaged in following their wedding reception before hopping a quick flight to Buffalo and crossing the border into Canada for their honeymoon at Niagara Falls. They’d been in public for the past several hours, and he needed his hands on her again.

Well, technically, he had his hands on her. He just needed them on her in a much more intimate manner and on places that were absolutely out of bounds in front of other people. Peeta was hot for his wife, and it was killing him to keep it in his pants.

“So, you’re in room 451. There are two cards here, and your bags will be in the room shortly. There’s complimentary champagne and chocolates in the room. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

The couple murmured their thanks and practically sprinted to the elevator. Katniss pushed the button for the fourth floor, and the doors closed before anyone else could join them in the small compartment. His mouth was on hers in a nanosecond, and she was flat against the wall and desperate for his touch as he devoured her.

“I want you so much,” he grunted in her ear and tugged at the lobe. “I love you, Mrs. Mellark.”

“Love you, too, Mr. Mellark,” she breathed and curled her fingers in his ashy blonde curls.

The elevator dinged, and Peeta scooped her into his arms. He kissed her into silence and carried her down the hall to their room. She pulled the keycards out of his pocket and let them through the door so her new husband (_her husband!_) could carry her across the threshold and get her into bed as quickly as possible. As the door clicked shut behind them, he lowered her to the ground and tugged her hips closer to his. He kissed her until her back bowed, and she pawed at his chest.

“Alone. Finally.”

He grinned at her eagerness and tugged her shirt out of the waistband of her pants so he could get his palms on her velvety soft skin. Her hands fell from his torso to his hips and then one to the bulge in his pants, something that had been semi-present since she’d kissed him on the plane a few hours ago. He desperately needed relief, and it was almost there.

She unbuttoned the bottom part of his shirt, and he pushed into her hip. He started to back her to the bed when a sharp knock sounded on the door. Groaning with disappointment, he broke away and gestured to his tented pants.

“Can you get that? Please?” he croaked and crossed to the window where he stood with his back to the door, breathing raggedly and seriously considering escaping to the bathroom for a quick self-imposed hand job. He was that horny.

His wife’s voice, the click of the door, and then her hands on his back.

“All alone, hon,” she breathed into his shoulder.

Peeta turned, and clothes practically flew off them. When they were both naked, he lifted Katniss and wrapped her legs around his waist. With his mouth plastered to hers, he backed her against the window and pressed her to the glass.

“People can see,” she protested faintly, but he kissed her into silence.

“Four floors up, babe. Nobody’s watching.” When she didn’t protest further, he adjusted her slightly and slid home.

Her breathy moan made his cock twitch inside her, and he bucked his hips with enthusiasm. Her head thudded back against the window, and he bit his bottom lip. He watched her face as he pumped into her. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth fell slack. Her breasts bounced each time he drove upward, and he almost lost it when he glanced down to see his dick, slick with her arousal, disappear inside her. She was pliant but an eager participant, and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

“I love you,” she whimpered when he ducked his head to suckle her nipple. His legs were shaky, but he loved banging her against the glass. Normally, an extremely private person, it took a lot for her to engage in something that even smacked of public sex. He was sure no one was watching them, but he loved that maybe someone might glance up and catch them in the act.

“Almost there,” he warned, and she tugged him closer, encouraging him to let go. When he did, he shouted her name. He drove his pelvis higher in uneven, rough strokes, as he emptied into her. He was sure he babbled something nonsensical about how much he loved her and how good she was, but he didn’t really pay attention to the words. His release was too good and too all-encompassing to hear anything other than the deep relief that spread through him so hard it echoed in his ears.

When he could think again, he pulled back and grimaced at the feel of his sticky skin pulling away from hers. She was flushed and pleased, but he could feel her latent tension. He always came before her, so he’d gotten pretty creative at getting her off with something other than what she jokingly called his “sex wand” until he could recover and join her for another round. They had that kind of magic.

“So, I brought the toys,” he chuckled in a low, gravelly voice. Her face broke into a relieved grin, and he walked on shaky legs over to the bed and pulled her down on top of him.

“Where are they?” she asked and rubbed against him. He could feel moisture on his leg, a mixture of them together leaking onto his skin. She was ready, and he wanted to take her there.

“Inside pocket,” he grunted. She leapt from the bed and tore open his duffel. She had the small bag he’d packed with lube and sex toys in seconds and tossed it to him before jumping back on him and stretching out like a very sexy cat.

“Any preference?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“Anything. Don’t care. Just hurry.”

She leaned against the pile of pillows and planted her feet on the duvet, spreading her legs wide for him. He licked his lips at the slickness between her legs and flipped the bottle of lube open. He drizzled a thin stream onto her and rubbed his fingers through it. Her back arched as she chased his hand, and he kissed the inside of her thighs and told her to be patient. She grasped at his hair and arms and the sheets and everything she could reach while he clicked on the vibrator and pressed the tip against her quivering skin.

“God, yessssssssss,” she hissed and melted into the mattress.

He loved this side of her. So few people got to see Katniss when she wasn’t in charge and driving others to accomplish their respective goals, but he did. When she let him take over and gave herself to him, she was the most gorgeous and willing and generous human he’d ever seen. That’s what she did as he slid the plastic up and down her slit, teasing her clit, and pressing into her hole before withdrawing. When she whimpered, he notched up the speed and started the process over again.

He knew exactly when the steady hum of the vibrations started her tip over the edge. She pressed her shoulders down and raised her hips, and he increased the speed a third time. She chanted his name and tossed her head back and forth as he teased and probed and watched his wife (_his wife!_) fall apart inch by beautiful inch. Peeta grinned when she crested. He coaxed her through it, using the toy to mimic what he wasn’t ready for quite yet. When her body slumped, he kissed her ankle and started again.

Several more minutes and three orgasms later, and Peeta was ready to join her a second time. Tossing the bag aside, he crawled over her and kissed her willing mouth. He rolled them over, his back on the mattress, and arranged her limbs until she was draped over him.

“Too tired for this way?” he asked, but she shook her head. She dropped her head to his neck and lifted her hips to sink onto him. When he was sheathed by her again, they began to rock, her chest pressed against his, her lips on his neck, and hands tugging her legs wide so she was splayed open, her hips dragging against his.

“Peeta,” she panted, “Peeta, yes.”

“I love you so much,” he grunted as his pace quickened. “You feel so god damn amazing.”

And she did. And he did. And they did together—twice for him and five or so times for her, and it was just the second day of their marriage and one day into their honeymoon. As a couple, they were fucking winning.

“I need a shower,” she groaned once they were both coherent again. “I am filthy.”

“Yeah, you are,” he joked and yelped when she pinched his side.

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Seemed like it to me,” he answered happily and trailed his fingers down her spine to cup her ass and give it a squeeze.

She laughed softly into his chest, and he tightened his arms around her. Her life hadn’t been the easiest, and it warmed his heart when she laughed in his arms. Hell, even in his presence. He just loved seeing her happy, and he was beyond grateful she allowed him to help make that happen.

“Peeta?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he murmured into her dark hair.

“What the hell is happening in this room?”

Peeta’s eyes flew open, and he glanced at his surroundings. He’d been a little too busy fucking his wife to bother taking in the furnishings and decorations until just this moment. Now, he couldn’t stop looking at…the absolute hideousness of it all.

“This is appalling.”

“Right?” she laughed. “This is definitely not a Cinna design.”

Peeta chuckled at that. Cinna was a good friend of theirs and an amazing interior designer. This would make him turn over in his grave if he were dead.

“Are we—?” Peeta lifted his head and glanced at the bed. “Oh my hell. Are we on a heart-shaped bed?”

They scrambled up and looked at the furniture in horror. It was, indeed, a heart-shaped bed, and it was the sappiest, cheesiest thing either of them had ever seen. Peeta burst out laughing and pointed at a small box near the headboard that took coins in exchange for, according to the sign, “gentle vibrations that soothe and excite.”

“A vibrating bed?” Katniss gaped at him and then narrowed her eyes. “Did you bring me to a brothel for our honeymoon?”

“No!” he protested, wounded she’d think he had ulterior motives—although he absolutely did.

“A sex hotel, then?”

“Hon, all hotels are sex hotels.”

“Does that make me your whore or your conquest?” she teased with a wink.

Peeta couldn’t answer. He tried, but he was laughing too hard to breathe, let alone speak. He waved his hands at her helplessly and tried to form words, but it was a lost cause. He laughed until he couldn’t breathe and tears streamed down his face. She joined him eventually, and he pulled her naked body into his and held her in the comforting circle of his arms.

“We can never tell Finnick about this. Or my brothers,” he said soberly as he wiped moisture from the corners of his eyes. “We will never live this down if they know. It’ll come up at every major event for the rest of our lives. It’ll be that story they tell about us as a couple. Mum’s the word. No pictures. We just can’t.”

Katniss sighed against him and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Prim can never know either. I’d like to pretend she’s still innocent and naïve. I know it’s not true, but can I just have that dream for a little white longer?”

He pressed a kiss to her temple and murmured, “Whatever you want, Kat. Whatever makes you happy.”

She lifted her face to his, and his heart turned over at her expression. She was all fire and molten, silver-colored eyes that made him want to take the world on his shoulders if it would ease her burden. He lowered his head, and their mouths found each other’s. Sweet. Tender. Loving. Heated. Sexy. Demanding.

Hard again, he realized, and somehow, they were back on the hideous heart-shaped bed. The second time was slow and sweet. Missionary position and lingering, passionate looks and breathy moans and gentle fingers on her cheeks and the scrape of her fingernails up his back and her legs holding him captive and him stroking deeper and deeper and deeper. Her clinging to him and him cradling her and his chest emptied out and hollow and his heart bursting and a love so deep he’s scared by it.

It seemed to last forever. Like a dream. An otherworldly experience that burned from the inside out until they burst into flame together, all broken cries and desperate pleading and climaxes that milked everything from the other.

Languid and melted and drizzled caramel is what they just did. Those words don’t even go together, but he couldn’t even care. That was how amazing he felt. Limp and sated and deeply in love with his wife and soulmate.

“What time is it?” she asked, and he glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

“5:15”

“Really? You’ve been sexing me up for almost three hours?”

“Baby, I’ve been sexing you up for a hell of a lot longer than that,” he drawled, too exhausted to enunciate any clearer. “More like the past few years.”

His wife rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. “Your ego’s on fire today.”

“Kind of like my sex moves.”

She snorted and rocked to her feet. “I can’t deal with you right now. You’re loopy after you get off this many times. I’m gonna go shower, and then you’re gonna take me out to dinner and romance the hell out of me.”

“Want company?”

“You couldn’t get off this bed if you tried. Besides I’ve got to save some energy for later tonight when my husband gets me into bed.”

“Lucky guy.”

“He very much is,” she said with a grin as she poked her head around the bathroom door and winked at him.

Peeta considered following her. He really did, but he was also tuned in enough to Katniss to understand how important alone time was for her. She loved him; he had absolutely no doubts about that, but she was an introvert. He wasn’t, and he’d prefer to be with her every second of the day if it was practical. That would never be her choice ever—not because she didn’t care about him or want to spend her time with him, but because she needed moments alone to regroup and center herself. As much as he couldn’t identify with it, he understood her need for it.

She shrieked, and he scrambled to his feet. “What’s wrong? What’s— Are you okay?” he bellowed as he burst into the bathroom. He ground to a halt when he saw her standing with her hand over her mouth.

“This,” she started. “This is even worse. Than the bed. That’s impossible. Nothing can be worse than that.”

But it was. The jetted bathtub was a glittery hot pink with silver stars in swirled patterns. Cotton candy scented bath bombs and strawberry shampoo was scattered across the countertop, and the towels were a pastel pink that looked like watered-down antacid.

“Oh, we’re so doing this,” he said. “Get naked. I mean, you’re already… Never mind. Get in. We’re doing this shit.”

“What? No.”

“Oh, hell yes. We’re gonna fuck in this tub. I don’t care that we’ve done three rounds so far. We’re gonna make this happen.”

Katniss raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and he had the courtesy to look a little chagrined.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll break my dick if I try to go again, but I can get you off another fifty times.”

“Peeta.”

“Katniss,” he answered, his tone just a touch more sarcastic than it probably should be.

“I don’t know if I can go again.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” he said, gleefully rubbing his hands together. “Totally accepted. Get in.”

“But—”

“Yes, exactly. That too.”

Her eyes went wide at his insinuation, but she snapped her mouth shut. He flipped the water on and adjusted the temperature before grabbing a bottle of “sensual bubble bath” that promised to create a “pleasurable experience meant to enhance a couple’s intimate moments.” In other words, it fizzed a little. He helped his wife into the tub—still his wife—way too hard to believe—and retreated to the other room to find his goody bag.

Peeta found her settled under the bubbles and waiting expectantly for him. He climbed in behind her and kissed her neck, nibbling and nipping until she melted in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder. He nudged her legs open, braced himself around her, and flicked on the toy—waterproof, thankfully.

She moaned softly, and he grinned against her jawline. Slowly, he caressed her with the silicone, nudging and teasing, taking direction from her responses. It was one of those vibrators with three different points of contact, and she sighed when he stimulated her clit and pussy. He waited for the third, remembering the day they’d realized she liked it. He had taken her from behind and teased her back there beforehand. She’d ask him later if it had been intentional and confessed in a timid voice that she liked it. Now, she cried his name and begged, and he worked it in slowly.

“Peeta,” she keened. “Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.”

“What, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.”

“So full,” she babbled. “Filling me up and full and yes. More. Good. Please. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Katniss nodded and tensed. “Yeah. I can’t—”

Her voice rose in panic and cracked. He soothed her with butterfly kisses along her jaw and gentle caresses on her inner thigh. He didn’t stop, though. She was an instant away from something she desperately wanted, and he had no intention of denying her.

It wasn’t gentle when she came. She screamed and snapped in his arms. Her body jerked and limbs flailed, water splashed over the tub and onto the floor, and he fought to keep her from sinking below the surface. He held her through it, her back cradled to his chest, as she twisted and turned in simultaneous attempts to rut harder and break free.

She quieted slowly, whimpered groans giving way to intermittent whines caught in the back of her throat, and her body pliant until she slumped against him. He threaded their fingers together and waited for her to come back to herself.

“I’m not going to survive this honeymoon,” she said eventually, her voice rough and deep. “You’re going to kill me. Death by sex. I can’t wait.”

“What can I say? I’m a giver.”

“And I still need a shower.”

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, “You want company?”

“You keep your damn hands off me,” she protested weakly. “You already asked that once, and I should have said no way in hell the first time. I’m gonna lie here for a few minutes, try to find my limbs again. Go ahead and shower and then I’ll go when you’re done.”

He kissed her and rose from the tub. Water tracked down his body, and he grinned at her hungry glance. Even in exhaustion, she wanted him, and that made him happier than he ever dreamed he could be. He showered quickly, kissed her again, and left her alone in the bathroom to recover.

He dressed and sank onto the (still) terrible bed. Restless and tired, he flipped on the TV and found the local news, complete with a pretty rough forecast for the night.

“Hey, hon,” Peeta called, “the forecast doesn’t look so good.” Katniss didn’t answer, so he crossed to the bathroom and poked his head inside. “Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Storm’s moving in tonight. We might need to make dinner quick. Get back into the room and stay high and dry.”

“I’ll be out in a second.”

“But will you?” he mumbled and bounced onto the bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the endorphins still buzzing through his system and then reached over to grab the brochures on the bedside table. One provided a brief history of Niagara Falls.

“What’re you reading?” Katniss asked when she re-entered the room. He glanced over and waggled his eyebrows at her bare shoulders and towel-clad body.

“My sexy wife.” When she tossed a glare at him, he motioned to the pamphlet. “Just looking at some information about the place. Boat stuck above Horseshoe Falls; how many people went over it in barrels; floods. That kind of stuff.”

“Mmmm… What are you hungry for tonight?”

He watched her backside as she riffled through her suitcase. “Honestly?”

She snapped upright and said firmly, “No.”

“Fine,” he sighed, “something substantial. Lots of carbs. You’ve worn me out here.”

“Me? You’re the one who won’t even let me take a bath without— I mean—” She blushed, and he took mercy on her.

“Without going backdoor?”

Her eyes closed, and she groaned, “Why the hell did I ever marry you?”

“Because I go backdoor.” She threw a pair of jeans at him, and he caught them with a laugh. “Because I love you, and you love me. That’s why.”

“God help me, I do.”

“Good. Now, get dressed,” he said firmly. “We need some food, and I want to get back here and get you safely into bed before the storms hit.”

They enjoyed a pasta dinner overlooking Horseshoe Falls as the sky turned pastel pink and orange. Full on bread and tomato sauce, they walked hand in hand back to their room. Their kisses tasted like garlic and promises and commitment. When the rain began to fall, they were back in bed, moving together, a storm raging between them that put the one outdoors to shame.

They broke out the champagne, drank it until they were giddy and she had the brilliant idea to drink it from his abs. The liquid fizzed and tickled on his skin, and she lapped it up, her eyes half-closed with lust, before sucking him so hard he shot down her throat. She drank the rest of the bottle, slurring and laughing at herself for babbling nonsense, until he dragged her onto his face and made excellent use of his tongue. They were both filthy, sticky, and well on their way to drunk when they passed out with her hands stroking his hair and his on her flank. If he hadn’t been so happy, he would have rolled his eyes at out disgustingly cute they were.

Peeta blinked open his eyes the next morning as watery sunlight peeked between the blinds and painted his face. Katniss was curled in his arms, her lovely forehead furrowed in a tiny frown that only disappeared when they were making love. It was no wonder he liked to get her into bed (or against a window or on a couch or in the tub) as often as possible.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and eased from the bed. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading to the windows and looking out over the falls. Mist rose into the sky, which was just starting to lighten and turn a speckled orchid and salmon. Water rushed over the edge, and Peeta marveled at the power in the current.

“Hey,” Katniss murmured into his shoulder blade as she slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“What’s that?”

“What?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

“That thing in the middle of the river.”

“I have no idea.”

“That’s too bad. I have several ideas. Most of them have to do with getting your dick inside me.”

She bit in his ear, and he groaned before taking her up on her suggestion. Eventually, they ordered room service for breakfast, slept through lunch, and woke in time for another round before heading out to dinner.

“So, what’s the story with the thing in the river?” Peeta asked their waiter when he brought the check.

“That’s the Old Scow.”

“The what?” Katniss asked.

The waiter smiled and answered patiently, “An old boat sank in the river in 1918. It’s been there, underwater, since then. Until last night. The rain was strong enough that it broke free last night and moved a little downstream.”

“Well, that’s kinda neat,” Peeta mused as they headed back to the hotel.

“The boat?”

“Yeah. A hundred years is a long time, and we were here to see it move. Feels like a portent.”

“A what? You’ve always been better at words than me.”

Peeta grinned at her and squeezed her fingers. “A portent. A sign.”

She shrugged and joked, “Whatever floats your boat.” He stopped, and she yelped when her arm was yanked.

“You did not just make a dad joke. You did not, Katniss Everdeen Mellark, just make a comparison of my sex kinks and language skills to a ship wreck that shifted overnight.”

Peeta’s eyes flashed with humor, and his wife lifted onto her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. “I did.”

“Should never have married you. Terrible sense of humor.”

“Ah, but you’re stuck with me. Now, take me back to that grotesque heart-shaped bed, and make me scream your name.”

He tugged her against him and tucked her head under his chin. “My flag’s flying full mast, and my ship’s looking for a safe harbor to dock in tonight.”

“Navy metaphor taken too far. Abort. Abort!”

They laughed and hugged and kissed, lost in their own world. Peeta gazed at his wife (_his wife!_) of two days, and he realized he’d never being happier. He let her pull him along, into the elevator, and up to their room with the heart-shaped bed.

“This thing’s growing on me,” he admitted as he pulled her shirt over her head.

“It’s supposed to grow, Peeta.”

He burst into laughter and ground his hips into hers. “Guess we better put it to good use.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” she grinned slyly.

He didn’t have the energy for a comeback. Instead, he put all his energy into her.

“Love you,” he breathed into her throat.

She tried to answer but couldn’t. Instead, she kissed him until they were both too far gone to think of anything else but the world between them.


End file.
